Trędowata/II/15
Kategoria:Trędowata XV Wieczór wlókł się długo, nieskończenie. Panna Rita biegała z pokoju księżnej do swego, gdzie siedział Trestka. Najlżejszy szum wiatru w parku, każdy skrzyp śniegu na dziedzińcu – wszystko wzbudzało czujność pałacu. Oczekiwano ordynata z natężeniem, ale godziny dłużyły się. Stary zegar w sali jadalnej wybijał kwadranse, wygrywał kuranty. Służba snuła się po korytarzach, szepcąc z sobą tajemniczo. Panna Rita, rozgorączkowana, wyglądała przez okno na szumiący park, gdzie śnieg sypał gęsto wielkimi płatami, jakby całe Obronne razem z parkiem, pałacem i tą garścią ludzi potrudzonych, zniecierpliwionych oczekiwaniem, chciał otulić swą białą, miękką i zimną płachtą. Do pokoju, w którym znajdowali się Rita i Trestka, znowu weszła księżna. – Czy Waldemar nie przyjechał? – Jeszcze nie, ciociu, ale pewno zaraz będzie, niech się ciocia położy. – Nie mogę... Na dworze zawieja, prawda?... – Tak, ciociu. Księżna usiadła na kanapce, splotła białe dłonie na kolanach i z pochyloną głową znieruchomiała. Oczy jej błądziły po dywanie, usta poruszały się lekko, szepcząc pacierze. Nie uważała zupełnie na obecnych. Panna Rita kręciła się, nie wiedząc, co począć ze sobą. Trestka oglądał kwiaty, umieszczone w koszach, z takim zajęciem, jakby je pierwszy raz widział. Rzucał na księżnę niepewne spojrzenia. Wreszcie, schowany za kwiatami, napisał coś w notatniku i wsunął kartkę w rękę przechodzącej Rity. Przeczytała: “Szkic do rzeźby: Matka zbuntowanego Graccha”. Rita rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, wzruszając ramionami. Przeszło jeszcze kilkanaście minut. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadła panna służąca, tuż za nią lokaj. Oboje nie zauważyli księżnej i razem zawołali: – Nie ma pana w Głębowiczach! Stangret wrócił. Powiada, że wyjechał do kolei. Księżna zerwała się przerażona. – Co!... Wyjechał!... Panna Rita i Trestka struchleli na jej widok. Służący zaczęli się cofać, bladzi z przestrachu. – Kiedy wyjechał? – krzyknęła znowu księżna. – Proszę pani... stangret powiada, że dziś przed wieczorem – odparł, jąkając się, pokojowiec. – Boże! Boże! – załkała księżna. Rita mrugnęła na Trestkę. – Natychmiast po dwóch posłańców do stacji Rudowa i Trębe. Nie wiadomo, gdzie pojechał... ale prędzej... Trestka wybiegł z pokoju, pociągając służących. – Nieszczęście! nieszczęście! – jęczała księżna – pojechał już! do niej pojechał, odepchnął mnie! Boże! Boże! moja wina, moja wina... Panna Rita razem z panią Dobrzyńską zaledwo zdołały uspokoić księżnę. Ale staruszka wpadła w jakąś martwotę, siedząc jak nieżywa. Bez słowa pozwoliła rozebrać się z sukni, lecz do łóżka nie chciała się położyć. Dziwne iskry tliły się w jej czarnych oczach, usta zaciskał ból, aż kurczący mięśnie twarzy. Dała znak pannie Ricie i Dobrzyńskiej, żeby wyszły, chciała pozostać samą. – Kogo pan wysłał? – spytała Rita Trestki. – Pojechał znowu pani stangret i stajenny do Rudowy. Ale co mu się stało, że tak pospieszył? – Pospieszył! czekał przecież dwa miesiące. Nie dziwię się wcale wzruszeniu cioci. To dla niej straszne! Odtrącała go stale, a teraz pojechał bez jej błogosławieństwa. – I powróci po ślubie, bo u niego idzie prędko – dodał Trestka. – Och! tego boję się najwięcej. Stefcia bez błogosławieństwa księżnej nie zgodzi się na ślub, a ordynat jest rozdrażniony. – Przecież jej nie wykradnie, minęły owe czasy. – Ale doprowadzony do ostateczności może zrobić coś takiego, co księżnę zabije. Jezus Maria! on jest niebezpieczny w gniewie! – Tak, ale umie przy tym bajecznie zaciskać zęby. Nosi w sobie lwa i pęta na niego. Będzie się szarpał, lecz potrafi się skuć jednocześnie. To olbrzymia siła! – Pan go jednak dobrze zna. Pocieszam się tym, że on księżnę bardzo kocha. Ale znowu miłość dla Stefci może go w razie dłuższego oporu babki uczynić szaleńcem. Panna Rita zaczęła się cicho modlić. Lęk wpełznął do pałacu i nurtował w sercach nawet służby. Ordynat był w myśli wszystkich, jakiś straszny, przejmujący grozą. Zegar wydzwonił godzinę drugą po północy, kiedy panna Szeliżanka dojrzała wśród zawiei czarne kontury sanek, sunące prędko do podjazdu. Leciutko zabrzęczały janczary i sanki stanęły. – Przyjechał! – krzyknęła Rita. Jak strzała zbiegła ze schodów. Za nią podążał Trestka. W sieni Waldemar zdejmował z pomocą kamerdynera zaśnieżone bobry. Przywitali się w milczeniu. – Co tu się stało? – spytał. – Wszyscyście wystraszeni, macie miny grobowe. Mówił mi posłaniec, że babcia zdrowa. – Pragnęła pana widzieć koniecznie. Jest mocno zdenerwowana i osłabiona – odrzekła panna Rita. – Ogromnie pan długo nie przyjeżdżał – dodał Trestka. – Długo! pan chyba żartuje! Jadę z Rudowy. Posłaniec wyrwał mię już z wagonu. Spieszyłem, jak mogłem, ale w taką zamieć niepodobieństwo. Piekielny czas! – Pójdę, zawiadomię ciocię o pańskim przyjeździe – odezwała się panna Rita. – Idę z panią. Księżna siedziała w swej sypialni w fotelu, niedaleko łóżka. Miała na sobie biały flanelowy szlafrok, ozdobiony ciężkimi koronkami. W tym stroju, z bladą twarzą i gorejącymi oczyma, w białej koronce na siwiejących włosach, była piękna w swej starości, jak z portretu. Wspaniałe, ciemne obicie sypialni, poważne złocenia inkrustacji sufitu, ciężkie adamaszkowe kotary hebanowego łoża – wszystko to w księżycowym blasku ampli przybierało poważne tony, układające się w pyszne tło dla tej stylowej postaci. Obok księżnej stał rzeźbiony klęcznik, na którym leżała otwarta Biblia. Panna Rita weszła, pochyliła się lekko i szepnęła: – Ciociu!... przyjechał ordynat... Czy ma wejść? Ognie uderzyły na bladą twarz księżnej. – Przyjechał?... już przyjechał? Rozejrzała się w pokoju i z westchnieniem cofnęła się w głąb fotela. – Gdzie jest Waldemar? – Czeka obok, w saloniku. Nagły płomień silnego postanowienia błysnął w oczach księżnej. – Proś go, niech wejdzie – rzekła głośno. Panna Rita w saloniku chwyciła Waldemara za rękę. – Niech pan idzie, ale... proszę ją oszczędzać. Jest silnie zdenerwowana i słaba. – Niech pani będzie spokojna. Wszedł do sypialni i serdecznie ucałował obie ręce księżnej. Patrzała mu w oczy z niemym pytaniem, sztywna, poważna. Czarne źrenice wpijała, zda się, w głąb duszy wnuka, jakby chcąc w niej odkryć wszystko, co tam utajone. Białą dłonią, na której świecił szmaragd niby zielona gwiazda, ściskała rękę Waldemara. On usiadł obok, uśmiechnął się z przymusem i spytał: – Dlaczego, babciu, tak na mnie patrzysz? – Chcę dojrzeć w tobie zmianę – wyszeptała księżna. – Zmianę we mnie?... Doprawdy?... – Tak, chciałabym widzieć cię zmienionym – rzekła z przyciskiem. Waldemar zrozumiał. – Nie, babciu, ja się tak łatwo nie zmieniam, jestem stanowczy – odpowiedział z siłą w głosie i dumnie podniósł głowę. Księżna puściła jego rękę. – Czy trwasz stale w swym postanowieniu? Oczy jej błysnęły dziko. Waldemar wytrzymał ten wzrok spokojnie. – Tak, babciu. – Więc, nic... nic nie wpłynie na zmianę... twych uczuć?... – Uczuć? Nic nie wpłynie na zmianę mych zamiarów, o zmianie uczuć mówić nie wolno. – Więc nic... nic?... – Nie, droga babciu. To postanowione nieodwołalnie. Zgódź się z tym jako rzeczą konieczną. Proszę cię o to, ja, twój wnuk jedyny, twój Waldy, i proszę najczulej. Kocham Stefcię więcej niż własne życie, ona mię również kocha. Ja jej nie zawiodę, bobym chyba sobie serce wydarł z piersi. Dziś jechałem do Ruczajewa. Potrafiłem czekać długo, ale już nie mogłem. Chwila – i byłoby za późno. Jesteś babciu, surowa, nieubłagana, lecz ja mam do ciebie przywiązanie synowskie. Ono mię wstrzymywało od ostatecznego kroku. Wiem, że Stefcia nie chciałaby mię bez twego słowa, ale potrafiłbym ją przekonać. To dziecko ma bardzo delikatne uczucia i wielką subtelność natury. Na listy moje odpowiadała nadzwyczaj wstrzemięźliwie. Ona miłość swą chciałaby ukryć w taką głąb serca, gdzie by się jej nikt nie domyślał. – Korespondowałeś z nią? – Pisałem parę listów – odpowiedziała mi raz tylko – i powtarzam, że w słowach jej brzmiało wyraźnie głębokie uczucie, lecz tamowane przez jakieś wędzidła, które kaleczą jej czystą miłość – taką prawdziwą, taką świętą! – Waldemarze... ty ją... bardzo kochasz? – Jest dla mnie jedyną kobietą. Gdyby nie była mi drogą nad wszystko, nie walczyłbym o nią tak uparcie – odrzekł Waldemar z powagą w głosie. Przeszył babkę spojrzeniem swych szarych źrenic, w których przy prawdziwie męskiej sile widniała potęga uczucia. Księżna spuściła oczy i długimi cienkimi palcami rozgarniała zdobiące szlafrok koronki. Na twarzy wystąpiło kilka krwawych plam, usta zacisnęły się stanowczo. Cała postać wyrażała walkę ostateczną, zmaganie się dwóch przeciwnych sił: miłość dla wnuka i uporu obrażonej dumy. – Co zwycięży? – to pytanie wisiało w powietrzu, tchnęły nim bogate ściany sypialni, dyszała księżycowa ampla. Waldemar patrzał na babkę pewnym wzrokiem. Znał staruszkę i w jej wahaniu widział już pomyślny wynik. Serce mu biło mocno, bo nie chciał dłużej walczyć z tą kobietą. Kochał ją i czcił jak matkę. W źrenicach jego błyszczał bunt, cierpliwość już była wyczerpana. Całą duszą, całą siłą energii wołał przez nie: “Dosyć, dosyć, bo zerwę ostatnie pęta!”. Księżna, jakby uczuła dotknięcie tego wzroku, podniosła na wnuka szybkie spojrzenie, lecz w jego oczach musiała wyczytać wszystko, bo prędko spuściła powieki. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy, zalewając policzki i czoło. Wystąpiła na nim pionowa bruzda, jakaś stanowcza, jakby staruszka już teraz sama sobie coś rozkazywała. Oczy wnuka przeraziły ją. Jeszcze milczała chwilę, pragnąc ochłonąć: wreszcie szepnęła cicho: – Nie widziałam jej dawno... Czy masz jej fotografię?... Waldemarowi zapaliły się ognie w oczach. Radosny uśmiech mignął na jego pysznych ustach, z jego rysów znikła groza, zalśnił w nich rój promiennych świetlików, rozżarzył stalowe źrenice, rozjaśnił pąsowe wargi pod ładnym wąsem. Cała twarz wyglądała tak, jakby padła na nią łuna wschodu. Księżna zauważyła tę zmianę. – Jak on ją kocha! – pomyślała. Waldemar odpiął od dewizki medalion, otworzył i szepnął w duchu do smutnie uśmiechniętej twarzyczki Stefci: – Teraz zwyciężysz, jedyna! Wyjął elegancki portfel z kieszeni, wydobył z niego wąską, długą fotografię Stefci w balowej sukni na ciemnym tle i razem z medalionem wręczył księżnej. Staruszka, zdziwiona, spojrzała na medalion. – Ty ją tu nosisz? – Jako swoją narzeczoną, babciu – odparł śmiało. Księżna przyglądała się długo, podnosząc medalion i fotografię do oczu. Jakieś błyski ślizgały się po jej twarzy, wrażenia nieuchwytne a głębokie. Ręce jej drżały, głowa zwisła na piersi. W pokoju panowała cisza prawie uroczysta, jakby w oczekiwaniu cudu. Nagle księżna odjęła od oczu szyldkretową lornetkę na długiej rączce, położyła fotografię i medalion na klęczniku, opierając o Biblię, i jeszcze wpatrywała się w promienne, przepaściste oczy Stefci. Po czym rzekła jakby do siebie: – Bardzo ładna i... dziwnie urocza. A po chwili znowu, ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem: – Jak księżniczka... Spuściła powieki, bruzda na czole pogłębiła się, w skroniach delikatnych jak welin pulsa biła prawie widocznie. Znowu podniosła oczy na fotografię i nagłym ruchem podała Waldemarowi obie ręce. – Podoba mi się... twoja Stefcia... Waldy – rzekła z uśmiechem. On ścisnął dłonie staruszki, pochylił się do niej z wichrem szczęścia w oczach. – Moja Stefcia!... moja!... – Niech wam... Bóg błogosławi – rzekła księżna poważnie, kładąc dłoń na głowie wnuka. Waldemar wiedział, co kosztowały księżnę te słowa. Gorące usta przycisnął do jej rąk. – Dziękuję ci, droga babciu! Szczęście nasze będzie twoją nagrodą – mówił wzruszony. Księżna ucałowała kilkakrotnie jego głowę. Łzy spłynęły z jej oczu. – Daj Boże, abyś był szczęśliwy, daj Boże! Nie chciałam być gorszą od Macieja, bałam się, że mnie pominiesz... jestem zazdrosną o twe uczucie... więc... niech się spełni. – Będziesz miała moją miłość i miłość Stefci. Pokochasz ją sama. Oboje spojrzeli na klęcznik, gdzie fotografie Stefci miały wyraz dziwnie natchniony, jakby dusza dziewczyny sfrunęła na te nieme podobizny, czyniąc je żywymi. Uroczysta chwila oczekiwania cudu zmieniła się w inną, równie uroczystą – jak po cudzie już spełnionym. Bogate ściany sypialni otaczały fotografię dziewczyny przepychem. Księżycowa ampla dziergała na niej srebrne, ruchliwe błyski. Wszystko dyszało dokoła, wszystko tchnęło jakby mistycznym hejnałem: – Cud się spełnił!... zwyciężyła Stefcia, zwyciężyła!... I namiętne oczy Waldemara, wpatrzone w fotografię, i jego rozpalone usta mówiły również: – Zwyciężyłaś, jedyna!...